sanders_sides_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Days(Fanfic by Pugley)
This is a fanfic about a theory I have... it has no proof(at least none I can see of) and I am just going to sit here, writing a fanfic about it. Please contact https://sanders-sides-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Verypugley Me if you have any questions. Italics are for conversations inside the mind, which mainly are there for the prologue. Also, there is some prinxiety because I'm obsessed with the ship Blurb The sides rarely tells Thomas information about their pasts, and when they do... they won't ''go back further than before they were sides. Because they always were sides, right? Probably. Being a side is probably all he's ever experienced. Or is it? Prologue 1 '''Thomas PoV:' I walked behind my friends, through the twisting woods. I know I'm not a hiking person, but I just wanted to try something new. Honestly, I was having fun! I mean, despite the fact Roman keeps on talking about flashbacks, and Virgil is literally screaming about the name of the trail. This is all in my head, of course. Except the trail. No, that's real. The flashback's and screaming were just inside my head. They always were! Virgil, calm down! ''I thought towards my fearful trait. ''You know who you're talking to, right ''Virge responds. ''Yes I do, now stop yelling, its giving me a headache. ''I thinked back. ''Fine. But don't expect me to not do it again. A trail named Sidecrash is scary, especially to us. ''Virgil replies. Roman stood up. ''Um... no its not. I mean, yeah sure, it triggers memories ''Roman tries to say but Virgil cuts him off ''MEMORIES which we're not going to talk about! Ok? ''Virgil responds to Roman. ''Wait, what?! ''I think. I open my eyes. I was on my back, laying down in the middle of the trail. "EARTH TO THOMAS!" Joan yells, giving me an earache. I sat up straight, embarrassed. "Did I just pass out?!" I ask "I guess... you fell backwards and I yelled at you for an entire minute, then you woke up." Joan replies. "I helped!" Talyn replies. "... With the yelling" "Kinda expected that. Were you guys worried?" Thomas asks "Yes, and I also was straining my ears" Terrence replied. We continued down the path, ignoring the fact I passed out, even though Roman wanted me to react more. Fortunately, Logan and Virgil calmed him down. A little. As we moved forward, we entered a clearing. This part of the trail is a tourist attraction, as a small plane crashed in the center of the clearing fifty years ago. It stays here to this day. ''NO. ''Virgil exclaims in my head ''Virge, its ok kiddo!! Just be glad its not the... the other one ''Patton reassures Virgil about something I didn't know. ''I know you're afraid of flight, but this plane already crashed! And we weren't on it ''I tell my fight or flight reflex, thinking that it was about his fear of flying. ''I... I need to go ''Virgil says. ''But you don't. We are going to pass this place approximately 30.1 seconds, you'll be fine. ''Logan notes. I noticed Roman hasn't said a thing since we saw the plane. ''Ro, you ok? ''I ask. I snap awake. "I can't believe you did that again! Whats happening Thomas?!" Joan asks. I didn't want to tell him. What happens in my head I keep to myself, or put in videos. "Nothing, I'm fine" I replied, getting up. "You passed out though. Again." Joan said. "I think its the sides." Talyn said. "Sounds like a pretty good video idea!" Terrence exclaimed. "I rather wouldn't...? I'm fine, no need to panic. Nevertheless make a video about it" I said. We continued hiking. When I finally get home, I flop into bed, tired out from the long day. Prologue 2 '''Virgils PoV:' I sat in his room. I sat against the bedroom wall, thinking about the old days. Should I tell Thomas? No, he would never understand. He barely understands the concept of the dark sides. I'm not ready to... share that part of my past. It's too much for him. Why do I feel like someones going to write fanfictions about this topic? I hears a knock on the door. (just go along with it) "Who is it" I asked "Guess" Said the person behind the door. Obliviously Roman, I could recognize that voice anywhere by then "Leave me alone Ro" Virgil responds. "How'd ya guess" Roman asks, kicking down the door. This happens at least twice a week for the sides. each. '' "It was obliviously you. Now get out of my room before I summon a demon." I replied. "Rude much?" Roman asks. "I told you to leave" I grumbled. I turned my back on the egoist. I didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. "Are you ok Virgil?" Roman asks. "I'm just... thinking about the... you know, the old days." I sort of spat out the words. "Oh... that I guess I do need to leave. See ya later emo" Princey says and walks out the door. ''I think I... scared him away? Well, I guess its fine. I need to be alone for a while anyways. Chapter One: Unexpected A lot of years ago Still Virgils PoV: I sat near the cool surface of the orphanage window. Today the royal family would arrive. Not to adopt, of course, those type of people have no time to do that. I don't believe so, at least. They're just coming to see our pitiful faces. They would never care. They have no reason to adopt either. They already have two sons, Roman and Remus. I mean, they do have a reason to trade out Remus for someone else, but clearly they wouldn't. I look under my bed at the light violet pair of pilot goggles that my dad used to own before his crash. It's not significant in my family. Everyone became a pilot. Everyone crashed. Everyone left that purple pair of pilot goggles for their child. Everyone's child experienced being an orphan. My mother was also on the plane. She survived but died of injury later. I don't want to go into much detail. In my possession was the goggles and a plane. Since I'm just ten for now, I don't have a license so it's not of much worth. I was kind of scared, but I believed it was fate. A horrible fate. I held the goggles close to me. "Virgil? You gonna come out kiddo?" Asked the orphanage owner, Mrs. Whistletree. "The royal family is here" "Leave me alone" I groaned. The last thing I wanted was to see some snooty rich people. "Ok..." The short woman says, walking away. I continued to sit in my room. I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I didn't know why they had to come. "Why do they have to pass by this room?" I grumble to myself. Apparently the 'loud' noise I made caused one of the prince to take a peek into the room. We made eye contact. The boy was your stereotypical royal. White shirt, red sash across, gold designs here to there. Why did he look kind of like me? Huh. That's a mystery I'll never solve. Call Sherlock for that one. (Logan: what do you need tiny Virgil) "What are you looking at?" I ask. "I- er" The fancy boy stutters, staring. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" I mutter. The boy leaves. Gosh that was annoying. I hope to never see him again. Chapter Two: Take Flight Once Again. Virgils PoV. This whole thing might just be Virgils PoV: ten years later I can't believe I'm still alive. I've been a pilot for three freaking years, none of which crashed. Has the "curse" been lifted? Of course not. I'm still going to die. I just know it. Hopefully not this one though. Apparently I have to fly the royal family halfway across the world. If they die because of me, I will definitely never be forgiven, even though I'd die myself. Ugh. Lets get this over with. Apparently I have to meet them first, despite the fact other pilots who have flown them before already spewed out everything about them to me. Especially Deceit. Who's that? Just another pilot. Honestly, he's kind of annoying. He acts all mysterious and stuff, but never really has anything to hide. All he hides is his real name. Because who on EARTH would name their son Deceit?! He told me he would enjoy seeing them again so he'll also be in the plane. That'll be fun. Ugh. Whatever. I hear a knock on the door of my small apartment. I open it to up see a limousine. How extra are these people going to get? The driver looked at my outfit: a black hoodie, jeans. "you should really have prepared more." He says, putting on his sunglasses. "You know you shouldn't drive with those on" I replied. "But its so bright!!!!" He replied. "Its raining!" More coming in soon! Category:Fanfiction (Semi-Canon)